The present invention relates to a method for filling out a form by means of a processor-controlled typewriter or similar machine and to an apparatus for implementing this method.
Filling out forms is particularly difficult for the operator of a typewriter because the texts must be entered in fields of limited size disposed at various locations on the form. Modern processor-controlled machines often include a form memory in which the outlines and the position of the individual text fields can be stored in memory by, for example, positioning the printing carriage to identify the corner points of the individual text fields on a form clamped into the machine and operating the appropriate input keys. The memory then contains the starting position for the text in each text field as well as information about the width and height of the field. When a form is to be filled out in the forms mode of the machine, the typing position of the carriage, after it has been set to the starting location, is then automatically moved within the outlines of the text field, i.e. the right-hand edge of the text field is evaluated as the right margin, the lefthand edge is evaluated as the left margin, and the bottom of the field is evaluated as the bottom edge.
Although this considerably facilitates the filling out of forms for an operator, a further difficulty still exists in that the length of the text must not exceed the size of the respective text field. Thus, the operator is constantly occupied with counting the number of characters and lines to be put in so as not to exceed the capacity of the text field and will frequently have to depress the margin release key in order to continue the text beyond the intended limits of the text field.